


Cane

by braindelete



Series: Spring Drabbles [16]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Thor (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: Halloween Birthday





	Cane

“Just look in the mirror and say “It’s not Lupus” and then scowl.” 

Tony was laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling in his pirate shirt and purple suit, waiting for his partner to come out. His custom made Artist Formerly Known as Prince symbol guitar laying beside him on the bed. 

“We’re going to be late to my Definitely Not a Birthday Party.” He sighed. 

After a moment, Don came out leaning on a his cane, with stubble and grayed hair sprayed in by some of wash out hair color. He was wearing a suit, and his stethoscope around his neck, the final piece an ID badge that said “Doctor Gregory House”. 

“Fine, fine. I’m ready.” He sighed. “I’m not grumpy enough for this costume, Tony.”

Tony sat up. “And I don’t have a voice high enough to be Prince, but it’s Halloween and that’s the point!” 

He got up, grabbing his purple guitar off the bed and closing the gap between him and Don. He wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist and pulled him closer, close enough to kiss him gently. 

“You look great. It’ll be fun.” He smiled. “No one’s asking you to be House.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Except for these parties always end up being “in character’ and you know you’re going to karaoke Little Red Corvette at some point.” Don fussed. 

Tony gasped. “I will not. It will be Raspberry Beret. It’s like you don’t even know me.”

Don laughed, shaking his head before resting his forehead against Tony’s shoulder. He let out a sigh. He loved Tony and he definitely wanted to be part of his Not Birthday Halloween party. But sometimes he just wanted to stay home and rest his leg and enjoy moments where Thor didn’t take over. 

“We’ll go. Make our appearance. Let’s head out.” Don conceded. 

“Okay, just for a couple hours. Then we’ll come home and take a jacuzzi together.” 

That was good enough for him. Tony wasn’t much for birthday parties anyway. He let himself be lead by Prince Stark out the door and toward the elevator. They’d only have to go down a few floors to the tower’s events hall. A blessing, if nothing else.

“Happy birthday, Tony.” Don kissed his cheek as they entered the elevator.


End file.
